


Don't Ruin My Sheets

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aww, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Caretaking, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Rick comes homes from an adventure, smelling like God knows what - he wants to sleep, in your bed, in your nice sheets with that stench coming from him - hell no, you decide to give him a bath.





	Don't Ruin My Sheets

When Rick flopped down on the bed besides you, you immediately grimaced. He had been on an adventure all day with Morty, and though you rarely asked about it, this was one of those rare moments, “Where on Earth have you been?” It was the stench from him that caused you to ask, it crawling into your nostrils and making you almost gag.

“A-a place I’m n-nev-never visiting again,” Rick simply said, seeming disgusted himself, “Let’s just say big mo-monsters, defence mechanism being puking up bile. I’m exhausted, babe, just _let me go to sleep_.”

You made a sound of disgust, pinching your nose and sitting up, “The hell you are. I was in this bed first, you stink and I need you not to ruin the sheets.”

Rick scoffed, closing his eyes after rolling them, “You’re never really ooo-one to protest about ruining sheets.”

“Fuck off,” you swung your legs off of the bed and got up, “I’m running you a bath. No excuses.”

* * *

When you came back from the bathroom, having set out a few different soaps and shampoos, and started filling the bathtub, making sure the water was a nice temperature, you poked at his side, “C’mon then. It’s ready for you.”

“Babe, I-I-I’ve had a rough da-“

“No excuses. Let’s get you cleaned up,” you reached for his hand and with a frown, one that dragged on for longer than necessary, he took it and let himself be lead into the bathroom. You watched him stop in his tracks several times, dragging on his stripping, trousers hanging around his ankles for several seconds before he stepped out of them as he looked extremely tired. It made you giggle, “Riiiick, I’ll soap you up real nice, wash your hair… You can even sleep in the tub if you want but please just comply for once.”

Rick answered in grumbles, surprisingly naked as he reached the bathroom. He had managed to keep his flask on him even though his lab coat was lying somewhere on the route from the bed to the bathroom door. He took a swig, sucking his teeth afterwards and you decided to turn off the taps whilst he enjoyed a disgustingly large mouthful of pure vodka.

Eventually, he looked at the bathtub and dipped one foot carefully into the hot water to test out the temperature, cautiously trying it out before stepping in with both his legs. You watched him sink down into the water with a sigh of satisfaction, feeling pleased and a little relieved to see him so relaxed for once.

Rick had a tendency to never take a break from his hardcore lifestyle of adventures filled with drinking and violence, and often, you complained about how he should take more care of himself. Of course, with the way Rick Sanchez was, he brushed it off by calling you hysterical and when you mentioned it along with his age, he ended up telling you goodnight at 5 in the afternoon. So this rare sight of seeing Rick with closed eyes and a relaxed expression on his face was, in fact, just as satisfactory for you, if not more, as for him.

Taking off your own shirt, you neatly folded it and placed it on the lid of the toilet. There was no reason to get water splashed onto your clothes and there was nothing you hated more than getting your sleeves soaked. You then sat down on the edge of the bathtub, letting Rick relax in the warm water for a moment as you reached into the cabinet besides the sink to get out a cloth. Gently, you dipped it into the water before squeezing soap onto it. There was no way the stench of him was going to go away with just plain water, so this was desperately needed whether he liked it or not, “Rick, turn your face towards me. There’s soap on this, so don’t open your eyes.”

“It-It’s not some kind of vanilla- _shit_ , right?” He mumbled, surprisingly doing as he was told.

You grinned, letting out a soft chuckle at his comment. Of course, there was always something to complain about, “No, no, it’s not. Just plain soapy-smell, how would I _dare_ make you smell like a flowery field?” You carefully started running the cloth over his face to shut him up, scrubbing gently at his cheeks and trying not to gag as you found dried up green mucus-like substance there. The soap seemed to do its job though, lathering his cheeks and forehead so he had to squeeze his eyes shut and you realised how much you loved this; taking care of him. The later realisation of how much you loved when he _let you_ take care of him hit you with full-force, making you ridiculously emotional as you wiped the foam off of his face with gentle touches and heard him sigh with content as he was almost asleep, head resting on the side of the tub just besides where you were sitting. The fact was that the one and only Rick Sanchez, your Rick, was perfectly able to do this himself, could easily have a shower without you babying him but this Rick Sanchez had allowed you to take care of him like this, show him affection on a level much more intimate than some of the sex the two of you had had. Coming from a Rick, no matter the dimension, you knew that it was a rare thing and a thing that was very much worth of being treasured.

After working the cloth over his face, making sure every green spot was gone, you dipped it into the water once again and wrung it out only to hang it on the edge of the tub to dry.

You stood for a moment to find your bath sponge, feeling Rick’s eyes on you as you walked away briefly. It made you smile to yourself, “Need anything?”

“Be a sweet- be a dear and bring my flask over here,” Rick said behind you, and you flipped around to search the room with your eyes only to return with both needed things.

Rick sat up straight again, holding his hand out and you handed the small metal flask to him. Again, he took a swig of it before putting it on the side and in the meantime, you had wet the sponge and poured body wash onto it.

You started from the top, figuring it would be easiest to work your way down his body and also because his neck was your favourite place on his body, meaning that you took a little more time than necessary when you reached where his shoulders met his neck. You did the same with his chest and back, being extra delicate to the places that you loved kissing the most and slowly, the green patches dissolved and the bathroom smelled of lovely soap.

The sponge went to his arms and you scrubbed each hand with care and with the same dedication to each of his digits, making sure it was done like you had seen on those posters in hospitals on how to wash your hands properly. Then you sunk his arms into the water to wash off the soap again, moving on to his thin and very long legs. He lifted them up over the water’s surface one by one, and even though washing Rick’s legs was very much the same as his arms, you still could not help yourself as you reached the soles of his feet. It made Rick gasp and snap out of his bliss, giving you a deadly stare after a laugh that had clearly been difficult to hold back, “Don’t y-you _dare_.”

“Sorry, Rick,” you winked, repeating the action and tickling him against his will once more, “Not sorry?” His body’s jerk made water splash over the edges of the bathtub, onto your bath rug and you found yourself flush a little at the atmosphere’s change. He looked at you with something else in his eyes now and he quickly noticed that the redness on your face had nothing to do with the steamy room.  

Biting your lip, you continued washing his body and you could still feel Rick’s eyes on you. Still, you knew that if Rick wanted something, he would’ve taken it by now so this was all just to fluster you. That bastard was turning this intimate situation into something sexy, so instead of giving in, you simply let yourself be reminded that you still needed to wash the blue spikes of hair.

“We need to wash your hair, Rick, sit up for me again,” you said, clearing your throat to hide the effect of his eyes on you. He seemed to accept the indirect decline, sitting up once again and even moving around a little to find a position that would make it comfortable for you to work your fingers through his hair.

Your hands slid over his now wet hair, lathering it in soap and soon you started massaging it into his scalp as well. You took your time, feeling Rick relax into your hands as you enjoyed it just as much as he did, before lifting the shower head to rinse his hair again.

This was a strangely intimate moment of your relationship. Even though you had showered with the man before, nothing could quite compare to the act of taking care of another human being by bathing them. It was wholesome and good, making you feel undying love for a person at an act so simple as running a sponge over their body and soaping up their tufts of hair. Still, your mind was focusing on the closeness of your bodies and how the heat of the room made your fingertips a little more sensitive to his wet skin as you held a hand on his forehead whilst making sure that you did not get shampoo in his eyes.

Suddenly, Rick let out a sound close to a moan and there he went again, making this absolute plain experience so utterly and awfully hot. You loved his hair, he knew, and immediately, just as you finished getting the last bits of shampoo out of his hair, you stood, “There we go, all done.”

“ _Already_ ?” Rick mumbled, sounding disappointed but still getting up from the now slightly colder water. You helped him, needing to make sure that he did not slip before hastily handing him a towel. He took it but looked sceptical, “You’ve wash- you’ve cleaned me but you’re not gonna _dry_ m-me?”

“Don’t act like a baby,” you said, busying yourself with cleaning up the bathroom and emptying the tub. Rick sighed behind you.

After you had ordered to him to dry himself, you went to pick up his dirty clothes, grimacing at the stench from before. They would need a thorough wash and there was no time to waste. Popping your head into the bathroom again, you smiled as you saw him dry his hair, spikes even more tousled than normally, “Hey, I’m just gonna pop these into the wash. You okay?”

“W-why-why wouldn’t I be?” Rick asked, seeming unfazed at the fact that he was standing in front of you, completely naked but in a completely non-sexual situation. That could only mean that the two of you were going somewhere serious, this wasn’t just a fling anymore.

“No reason, love,” you turned on your heel, leaving for the washroom only to come back to a snoring Rick on your bed. He had flopped down onto it, not caring about choosing a side and was therefore lying in the middle of it. With a soft sigh, you crawled onto the bed and lay down next to him, hooking a leg over his hip and nuzzling into his side. He made a sound that made you freeze but luckily, he did not wake up, and with that, you fell asleep to the sound of his breathing.


End file.
